1. Field
An aspect of an embodiment of the present invention relates to a DC-DC converter and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types (e.g., kinds) of flat panel displays capable of reducing undesirable characteristics of cathode ray tubes such as weight and volume. Examples of flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among these flat panel displays, the organic light emitting display displays images using (e.g., utilizing) organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) displays a clear image.
The organic light emitting display includes a DC-DC converter configured to generate a voltage required in driving the organic light emitting display by converting an external voltage.
As the organic light emitting display has been widely employed in mobile devices and the like having batteries, it is desirable to improve the efficiency of the DC-DC converter.